Episode 55
組 |jp air date = 2018-08-04 |us air date = 2019-06-22 |adapted from= Chapter 106 (partially) |arc = Provisional Hero License Exam |opening song = Make my story |ending song = Long Hope Philia |previous = Episode 54 |next = Episode 56 |ep title = Class 1-A }} 組|Ichi-nen Ei-Gumi}} is the fifty-fifth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the seventeenth episode of the third season. This episode is partially comprised of anime-original content. Summary Shoto is surrounded by ten students from Seijin High School. Their red-clad leader calls Shoto overconfident for working alone. Shoto responds with a fire attack and two students negate his attack with their water-based Quirks. Then he defends with his ice but the students counter by throwing large items to break it. Their strategy is to negate both of Shoto's elements with their various Quirks. Shoto manages to get away after the engagement fills the area with steam. He realizes the labyrinth-like area their fighting in must have real features built into it. The Seijin students are drawn to a decoy flame and then Shoto uses his ice to break a tank above them. By using his fire on it as well, Shoto manages to create an explosion that incapacitates his rivals. Victorious, Shoto freezes them and then tags their weak points to pass the first test. Shoto walks away and ponders working on using both his elements at the same time because doing it dulls his movements. The targets on his body tell him to go to the waiting room. Meanwhile, Saiko Intelli and her classmates set a trap for Class 1-A students entering their building. Shoto enters the waiting room and notices Inasa talking to someone about Stampman. He tries to recall Inasa at the entrance exam but doesn't remember him being there. Inasa notices Shoto and glares at him from across the room. Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka, and Mezo enter a building after failing to find the rest of their classmates. Kyoka hears people ascending the building from below until her ears are injured by a sudden blast of music. Saiko and her classmates enter the elevator after completing "phase one". Outside, another student uses a slingshot to crack the windows of the room Momo and company are in so that they can't see outside. Momo notices the enemy is sealing off Kyoka and Mezo's Quirks that are good for detecting people. She surmises that the enemy is trying to keep their group trapped inside the room and are likely right outside the door. Kyoka recklessly tries to attack and she's injured by the sniper outside the building. Then the air vents start pouring in cold air that forces Tsuyu to sleep. The enemy students weld the other escape door shut and force Momo to try and think of an escape plan. Saiko has used her IQ Quirk to outmaneuver Momo and her group up until now. She expects that Momo will overuse her Quirk in order to stop the cold air vents inside the room. Saiko's plan is to make her overuse Creation so they can defeat her group when all their Quirks have been nullified. She gains inspiration of Izuku's courage during their mission to rescue Katsuki from the League of Villains and realizes that she has to save her classmates. Momo asks her friends to endure the cold and produces headphones for them to wear. Then she produces a high powered amp. Saiko readies her allies to storm the room but is surprised when her rival students counter with a high-frequency sonic waves attack. All of the Seiai students except for Saiko are knocked out by a large amp created by Momo to amplify Kyoka's Quirk. The Class 1-A students leave the room to find Momo's plan was successful. However, Saiko hides behind the door and then locks herself and Momo back inside the room. Saiko admits she's surprised Momo would go with such a high-risk tactic rather than the predictable route. Momo can't move as well from overusing her Quirk and Saiko tries to tag her targets to make her fail. Momo counters by handcuffing their arms together. She buys enough time for Mezo to break down the door. Tsuyu rushes in and uses her tongue to restrain Saiko's other arm. Saiko is shocked that Momo's allies came to her rescue because they could've passed without her. Kyoka, Tsuyu, and Mezo explain that they would never leave their friend behind and Momo follows up by saying that's just how Class 1-A is. Impressed by the U.A. students, Saiko admits defeat. Katsuki, Eijiro, and Denki end up in a separate city-like district and are confronted by Seiji Shishikura. He attacks Katsuki with his Quirk but Eijiro jumps in the way and gets transformed into a lump of flesh. Katsuki challenges the Shiketsu student head on. Izuku, Ochaco, and Hanta talk about their situation and how rival students are starting to split up. Izuku decides to act as a decoy so Ochaco and Hanta can restrain their pursuers. Seiji tells Katsuki and Denki that Shiketsu students wear their hats out of obligation to properly represent their school. Katsuki gets annoyed with Seiji's talks about obligation and challenges him to fight. Seiji says that students like Katsuki ruin U.A.'s dignity and the two clash in battle. Izuku moves out and tries to draw his opponents close together. Emi asks Shota if he wants some trick gum and he refuses. Shota says it's annoying he can't tell who pass and fails the exam. Emi asks if he's worried and Shota explains that two of his students have a big effect on the rest of the class. They aren't leaders or the most popular, but Izuku and Katsuki's passion inspire everyone in the class and raises the standard for success. Izuku's distraction allows Hanta and Ochaco to restrain a few other students. Katsuki uses his new special move to counter Seiji's assault. Shota finishes by saying he's not worried about his students, and in fact, he's excited to see what they can do because they're Class 1-A. Anime and Manga Differences This episode contains mostly anime-original content meant to flesh out Class 1-A's experience during the preliminary round of the exam. *Shoto faces off with Seijin High School to pass rather than facing unknown students offscreen like in the manga. *Another new school is introduced to face off against Momo Yaoyorozu's group. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Provisional Hero License Exam **Shoto Todoroki vs. Seijin Students (Finished) **U.A. Students vs. Seiai Students **U.A. Students vs. Seiji Shishikura (Started) **Izuku's Gambit (Started) Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 55 fr:Épisode 55